


Swallow

by shadowhive



Series: Diego/Klaus [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP, Rope Bondage, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 22:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17906738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: Diego has never sucked a cock before, he decides that needs to change





	Swallow

**Author's Note:**

> Another Diego/Klaus because reasons. I remembered that, in the comics, one of Diego’s powers is he can hold his breath indefinitely. While it’s not been mentioned in the series, I’m gonna assume for this he has that too.

Diego Hargreeves had never sucked a cock before. It’s not that he’d not had the opportunity, it’s just that he’d never thought about it. Being with Klaus, though, had led to a lot thoughts which in turn led to a lot of firsts. Klaus was the first guy he’d kissed, the first one he’d touched, the first one he’d fucked. He knew that those wouldn’t be the only firsts he’d have with him.

Right now Klaus was laid out across Diego’s bed, completely naked and looking beautiful. His limbs were stretched out towards the corners of the bed, secured in place by a coil of bright blue rope. As soon as Diego had found it a few days ago he knew he’d have to use it on him. The blue was a nice contrast to the paleness of Klaus’s skin and the rope right nicely just beneath the umbrella tattoo that they all bore. 

“You look amazing.” Diego whispered, awed by the sight of him. Other than the tattoos he wore Klaus’ body was marked only by the bite marks and bruises that Diego had given him. He loved them, loved how each one was a reminder that Klaus was his, and he knew he felt the same. “How does it feel?” He asked, indicating his nearest ankle. He wanted to make sure he was comfortable before getting started.

“So good Diego.” Klaus purred out the words, a smile across his lips. He wiggled slightly to test the bonds, the ropes holding firm. Diego nodded, pleased with himself and he got onto the bed between his outstretched legs.

“Good, now just lay back and relax.” Diego licked his lips, looking down at Klaus’ erection. He took ahold of his dick at the base, angling it upwards before leaning down. He took a breath on instinct, then parted his lips, taking Klaus’ head into his mouth. Above him Klaus moaned and Diego’s lips curved into a smile as he steadily took him down. While knife throwing was the ability he was most known for, Diego called also hold his breath indefinitely. This ability wasn’t as useful as the knife throwing, not many criminals had underwater lairs after all, but he knew it would come in handy now.

Having a cock in his mouth was a strange new feeling, but in a good way. Klaus’ skin was soft around his firm length and Diego liked the weighty feel of him on his tongue. He easily took Klaus down all the way down to the base, his dick slotting down his throat like it belonged there. Once his nose was pressed up against Klaus’ soft, dark curls he looked up at him, the sight making him smile. “Fuck Diego...” He let out a pretty, breathy moan, his hands tugging on the restraints. Diego smiled, humming around him to send the vibrations through his dick. Every moan Klaus made went straight to his own dick, making it ache in his pants. He ignored it though, focusing on Klaus, on making him feel good.

Diego closed his eyes, replicating the actions that Klaus did when their positions were reversed. He dragged his tongue up along the underside of his dick as he started to bob his head. Every time he pulled back so that just the head of Klaus’ dick was in his mouth, giving the soft skin a brief lick with his tongue. After lapping at the slit of his dick he’d go back down, taking him all the way down his throat and squeezing his lips around him.

“Fuck... are you sure this your first time sucking someone off?” Klaus asked, his voice high and needy between his moans. His words filled Diego with a sense of pride.

Diego pulled back, giving his dick a long lick once it was out of his mouth. “Yeah, you’re my first.” He replied with a smirk, shifting down to nuzzle Klaus’ balls. His tongue trailed along the soft skin as he mouthed along them, his brother keening against the sheets.

“Shit, you’re a natural. Your tongue... Fuck...” Diego twisted his tongue along his sac, moving back towards his aching dick. It twitched in arousal, the length shiny with his saliva. He planted a gentle kiss on the head, getting a taste of Klaus’ precum before diving back down again on him. He moaned even louder as Diego sucked him off, his hands stroking along his thighs, holding him down. He was long past caring if the others heard them, sure that by now they knew what they were up to. All that mattered to him was the way they made each other feel.

Diego hummed again as he bobbed his head on Klaus’ dick. He could tell he was close now, could hear it in the way he was moaning, sounding more desperate and wanton. His hips were jerking up and Diego held his thighs tighter to keep him grounded. “Diego....” He whined, sounding somehow even more needy as Diego’s thumbs brushed against his balls. 

It took just a few more moments for Klaus to cum, shooting down his brother’s throat. He pulled back, not because it was too much, but because he wanted to taste him, the salty flavour that was just Klaus. He’d tasted him before, licking his fingers after giving him a hand job but this was different, even better somehow. When he was sure Klaus had finished he pulled off him all the way, climbing up his brother and kissing him, letting him get a taste as well.

“Diego, fuck... you were amazing...” He whispered once their lips parted and Diego smiled down at him, at the blissed out expression on his face.

“So were you.” He whispered back, his fingers roaming over the pale body beneath him. Diego knew that was something he was definitely going to do again. For now, though, he had other things in mind as he reached to free Klaus’ hands from the rope that held him down. “Feel up to returning the favour?”

The twinkle in his eye and the smirk gracing his lips told him all he needed to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are awesome as well as kudos 💜 be sure to check out [Umbrellakink](https://umbrellakink.dreamwidth.org/284.html) over on dreamwidth for prompts too


End file.
